


Fountain of Amortentia Spinoff

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: First try for Half Blood Prince Elimination ChallengeMeandered too far from the prompt specificationsDolores Umbridge weilds her power in a characteristic and malicious way to help Yaxley interrogate a prisonerSet in AU post Battle of Hogwarts





	Fountain of Amortentia Spinoff

“ _ Crucio _ .” Hestia screamed. This was the routine. Pain. Pain and pain. 

She left her body, hiding in the space she made when she first learned Occlumency. It was a cove by the beaches she and her twin visited as children. Flora was laughing, frolicking in the waves while Hestia watched from the shady grove nearby. Hestia-that-was rose to join, moving into the sun. Flora reached a hand to her and Hestia smiled reaching back. Then the pain broke through, and even the rocks and trees were screaming in her own voice. Flora was gone.

“Are you ready?” Yaxley laughed as the curse released and Hestia was back in her cold cell in the ministry. She gasped, finally able to breathe, but then the dry heaving came. She sobbed and gasped, silently. “I’ll ask again. Where is Neville Longbottom?” Hestia spat blood on the floor. She must have bitten her tongue or maybe her throat was just that raw.

“Hem-hem.” A green clad woman in a garish pink shrug tapped lightly on the clear door.

“Delores,” Yaxley turned and seethed, livid at the interruption.

“I’ve been watching. It doesn’t seem that your lessons are having quite the impact you desire,” Delores Umbridge let out a shrill, tittering laugh, and Hestia felt the dry heaving threaten to begin again. Yaxley growled. “Now calm down. I didn’t come just to reveal your shortcomings. I’ve been assigned quite an exciting new position now that Pius is in charge, thanks no doubt to my breeding and loyalty. I heard it was our Dark Lord’s idea personally. I know you were so very excited to break our newest capture yourself, but perhaps some innovation is in order. Hmm? Neville Longbottom’s whore perhaps requires a more feminine touch. We’ve had quite productive results down in the Department of Mysteries.”

“What are  _ you  _ doing in the Department of Mysteries?” Yaxley smirked.

“Come out here and I’ll tell you, my dear.”

~~~~

Hestia didn’t have the energy to resist when two Death Eater guards came to get her. She had lost track of the days since she was separated from Neville at the Battle of Hogwarts.  _ This is not the plan I had for my life, _ she thought as she was dragged to the Department of Mysteries.  _ This is what you get for falling in love with a Gryffindor.  _

“How did a lovely Slytherin girl like you end up on the wrong side of all this? I guess breeding isn’t everything.” Umbridge sniffed at Hestia and gestured for the Death Eaters to leave. Hestia remained silent, surveying her surroundings. The room was a surprise. It was elegantly and whimsically decorated, containing bright marble columns, intricately carved bookcases, desks, tables, and even a potions lab. The main fixture in the room was a surprisingly understated fountain containing an opalescent liquid that was creating a distinctive spiral steam.

_ Neville, _ Hestia thought, moaning at the scent filling her nose.  _ A pungent and earthy garden, healing salve, and sweet anise. _

“You smell him, don’t you?” Umbridge paced over to the fountain, disrupting the soft steam with a lazy wave of her hand. “If the Order of the Phoenix dares to use love as a weapon, we at the ministry will respond in kind. Love will not defeat the Dark Lord this time, and this treasure trove was just waiting for my exploration.” The horrid woman giggled, moving back toward Hestia’s huddled form. 

“Come, dear.” Umbridge grabbed Hestia’s hair, pulling her toward the fountain. “Amortentia is such a funny thing. It reminds you of what you truly love on one hand, and then inspires uncontrollable lust on the other.” Hestia began to struggle in earnest, kicking out at the woman and swinging her arms until she connected with Umbridge’s stomach. Umbridge huffed at the impact, and threw Hestia away. 

“Yaxley!” The monstrous Death Eater appeared from the shadows at Umbridge’s behest, and Hestia cowered, trying to crawl away. Yaxley caught her quickly, picking her up and dropping her in the fountain. Hestia sputtered and screamed as the hot liquid entered her mouth, her eyes, her pores, and soaked her ragged robes. “Get her out quick!” There was an undercurrent of panic in Delores Umbridge’s voice. “We just needed a few drops, not to drown her in it!”

“Consider it one of your experiments.” Yaxley laughed, pulling Hestia out and depositing her on the ground. She sat shuddering for a moment and then rose slowly. Umbridge moved away as the tension grew palpable.

Hestia was on fire. The pain was preferable to this. She moved slowly toward the man in front of her, tracing a still dripping finger along his face. How had she missed that his blunt features held a distinguished air? Her other hand tangled in his hair at the base of his scalp, pulling his head forcefully down to her. Their kiss was consuming and violent, and Hestia’s stomach turned at Yaxley’s amused laugh. 

“Betrayal is a funny thing too.” Umbridge spoke to Hestia, whose attention stayed on the man in front of her. “If you won’t tell us where Neville is, you will betray him other ways.” She perched on a nearby desk, settling in to watch.

Yaxley bit Hestia’s lip as her fingers pulled even harder at his hair. They both hissed, breaking apart for a moment, predatory glares on both their faces.

“Remove your clothes,” Hestia commanded, her voice sounding foreign as she tossed her own to the side. Yaxley complied, and Hestia’s inner voice screamed, struggling to escape, to remember herself. They moved back together, his hand on her throat, pulling her back to his lips. Hestia’s nails scraped along the front of the Death Eater’s torso. How had she not noticed the broad, strong shoulders and hard inviting chest? She dug her hands into his sides, scraping to his back and settling her nails deeply in his shoulders. He tightened his grip on her throat at the pain and shoved them both against a nearby column. Her focus moved downward, inflamed by his hardening member. She needed that in her now. Without it filling her, she knew she would die. Her hands snaked between them, grasping the shaft without mercy. Yaxley groaned against her lips and shoved her to her knees, hands tight in her hair. She nearly choked when he entered her mouth forcefully, his head bumping painfully against her raw throat. He settled there for a moment and pulled out just enough for her to catch her breath. She gasped around his cock at the violence, tears streaming down her cheeks. She shuddered and it wasn’t in disgust. Her body wanted this, yearned for this, delighted in the salty taste of his precum and the exciting lack of control. As he thrust, her hands wandered along his backside and rolled his silky sac. 

She needed more. She grasped the base of him again, halting another thrust and he let her move back to standing. She wrapped a leg around his waist, moving his cock against her soaking slit. She rubbed him hard against her clit, moaning at the stimulation. With a growl, he grabbed her hips and speared her against the column. The screaming began again, but nothing in Hestia’s life had felt so good.  _ More! _ It was all she could think as he filled her again and again, bumping her cervix and stretching her with his size and violence. Her nails and teeth drew blood as she tried to find an outlet for the intense pleasure. She felt herself cresting and buried herself in his neck, moaning and sobbing as she came violently. He growled and shoved her painfully back into the column as he found his own release. 

“Hem-hem,” Umbridge broke them from the spell and Yaxley extricated himself from Hestia. He grabbed his clothes as she slid down the column, spent and mortified. Hestia cried out in anguish as she returned to her senses. She was able to breathe and think, but then the dry heaving came.

“I can’t imagine your and Neville’s intimacy was ever quite like that.” Umbridge smirked as she sidled closer to where Hestia was huddled. “I don’t suppose even if you escape that he’ll want something Corban Yaxley has defiled quite that vigorously. There really will be no life for you with the Order. It would be prudent for you to evaluate exactly what your future holds. There are many options for a pure-blood girl like you in our Dark Lord’s new world.”

“Neville,” Hestia moaned.

“How much Amortentia do you think it will take for you to forget him? We can certainly find out.” Umbridge smiled sweetly.


End file.
